Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Kuniknighte
Summary: Little Harry Potter is not who everyone thinks he is. He isn't even human anymore. He shed his human skin in favor of fur and runs beneath the moon for years before someone finally finds him. He is thought to be a normal wolf, albeit a highly intelligent one. He is brought to Hogwarts, not as a student, but as a familiar. What will happen to our Hero now?


**Hello Everyone,**

 **Welcome to my first ever Harry Potter story. I have fallen in love with this fandom, and personally I have wanted to write so many stories about Harry and all the other characters but I have been torn about what to write about.**

 **Finally, I have been able to write something. HAZZAAAAAA. :)**

 **I have been off the grid from about two years, I apologize. I have been bouncing from different things, busy with college and a job working nights. I have been far too tired to write but here I go, trying to get back into the swing of things. Wish me luck, guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all related characters. I do however take credit for this plot, or lack thereof sometimes.**

 **Self edited so, sorry about any mistakes but all well. Mistakes happen, right?**

 **I love reviews, please leave me one. Tell me if you like this story or not. Feel free to leave some constructive criticism but no flames, flames are for marshmallows so all my reviewers can have s'mores. Seriously though, please don't flame, It's rude.**

 **Anyway, enjoy Wolf in Sheep's Clothing.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Knighte:)**

 *****WISC*****

It was a long time ago, so long ago that the memories had faded almost entirely. Leaves crunched under thin, but quick paws. Trees rustled in the wind that also tussled fur to and fro. Bushes flashing by eyes that missed not a single thing. To Harry James Potter, that was all he knew. So long ago that was his name, or so he had been told at the school he went to for maybe a week, a few days, he could not for the life of him remember if it were longer. His human life was fading away, everything to do with those fleshy creatures on two legs were beginning to feel foreign. He had been on four paws for so long that the forest began to feel more like home than anywhere else. The way of the Forest was beginning to be all he knew.

Many seasons ago, more than the little one could truly remember, he had been pushed outside by his uncle. He was told to not come back, ever, not after what he had done. Although Harry could understand perfectly well what he had done, he had no idea why it had justified such a reaction. He had pushed Dudley, to be fair though, Dudley had thrown a few punches before it had escalated that far, and the great lump had fallen down the stairs. He hadn't even been hurt and it was an accident but apparently it was enough to throw Uncle Vernon over the edge. It was one of the only times from when he was human he could remember with perfect clarity...

 *****WISC*****

 _Harry was grabbed by the arm and roughly chucked down the porch steps into the mud at the bottom. "How dare you, you freak." Uncle Vernon shouted from the top of the steps, his face slowly growing more and more purple, like a balloon with a horribly bushy mustache. "Never, ever come back. After what you did to my poor Dudley, you deserve whatever is coming for you." The door was slammed as Aunt Petunia shouted for Vernon to come and help her get Dudley to the hospital._

 _Picking himself up from the mud, Harry heard gravel then the Dursleys were gone. It would be the last he would ever hear, or see of them, not that he knew that at the time. It was cold, mid October if he could remember correctly, the cold slowly seeping through his clothes, using the mud as a medium to invade his very bones._

 _Clutching his arms for a single shred of warmth, Harry slowly started to make his way into the forest behind the Dursley's house. It was more of a nature reserve to be honest, they were after all in the suburbs but no one questioned its existence, luckily for Harry. He knew he couldn't be caught, Little Boys without families got sold off as sex toys, whatever that means, and he knew he did not want that. Uncle Vernon always made police, firemen, and doctors out to be really scary._

 _Walking through the woods in the dark, with no light, was nearly impossible, despite the circumstances. Just as Harry was about to turn back, screw authorities, maybe he could find a nice backyard to sleep in, he heard something he had only ever heard on the Telly. Not that he was allowed to watch telly, he just watched through the cracks in the living room door sometimes. Somewhere nearby, a wolf howled._

 _The sound brought chills up the child's spine. A wolf could kill him easily. Without a second thought he started to run. Tree limbs ripped at his already tattered clothes, roots threatened to trip him in his already unsteady gait, and the sound of paws made his heart almost jump out of his chest. Turning to look behind him, suddenly a root finally got a firm grasp on his foot and he tumbled head over heels._

 _Fear was coming off of him as he lay on his back, slowly trying to breathe. A wolf, it could almost pass as a dog in the right light, stepped up to the boy. It didn't stop until it was crouched over Harry, muzzle only inches from his face. Closing his eyes tightly, Harry waited for the pain, the sharp teeth to bite into him. Maybe Uncle Vernon knew Harry would be eaten. Was this his punishment for hurting Dudley._

 _After a few moments where nothing happened Harry slowly opened his eyes. The wolf was sitting a few feet away now, bathed in moonlight that was not there a moment ago. The path he had been on was gone, now he lay in the middle of a bright clearing, frost glittering in the moon's light. The wolf before him was grey with specks of silver gleaming in its fur. The eyes were deep blue, and appeared to be laughing._

 _Suddenly, it felt like a voice was speaking, a deep male voice, "Fear not, little one. I will not harm you." It took a moment to realize it wasn't really a voice, it was more like he could understand what the wolf was trying to convey with its body and eyes. The angle of the tail, position of it's paws, and the tilt of each ear._

 _Harry was sure he had finally lost his mind. He stared at the wolf, "What….?" He asked, trying to think of what he wanted to ask. The wolf, however, stopped him before he could search to hard for the right words. "Look." Was all the wolf seemed to say, looking into the sky. Harry looked up with emerald eyes and saw the moon, but it wasn't grey like it had been only moments before, now it was blood red._

 _Pain flooded his very core and yet the young boy could not tear his eyes from the moon above. He screamed as loud as he ever had as he felt each and every bone in his body break and reform._

 _Almost an eternity later his screams morphed into something else entirely, by the end it reflected the howl he had heard only moments before. Harry plopped down on his belly, in front of him two black paws lay innocently on the leaf strewn ground. It should have frightened Harry, to suddenly leave humanity behind, and yet the only thing Harry could do in the red moonlight, was rise up on his new paws and howl._

 *****WISC*****

The pack life was one Harry did not know. The wolf he had first met all those seasons ago, Mudpatch was the closest thing he had to a name, had taught him much but ended up joining a roaming pack that passed through not long after. Harry did not feel ready to leave,and so decided to remain a lone wolf. The trees and wildlife around him felt like home more than any human dwelling ever had. He found out that when the moon had chosen him he was transported across the country. The forest he now lived in was so big that creatures could travel for days and never leave its looming shade.

Something he found out even before he took his wolf form, Harry could now understand most creatures, wolves were easiest but he could get a basic idea of what they wanted to tell him. It was like a combined effort of body language and vocal noises, impossible for humans to understand but all of the creatures of the forest lived quite well using it.

After Mudpatch had left him Harry grew lonely in his hunt, kill, eat, sleep, repeat, life. One day he bumped into a raven, quite literally. Harry had been padding along, minding his own business, when suddenly he had feathers in his eyes and up his nose. In front of Harry was a female raven that went by, again Harry wasn't certain her name but it was roughly, Fiecre. She apparently had gotten turned around in the tree canopy and accidently bumped into him. After they met the two were inseparable and had a good partnership. Anything Harry caught, Fiecre got part of. She would help him in return by scouting for good prey when prey was more scarce. Not that it mattered so much now.

Running, Harry was running as fast as his paws could. Human's, hunters with loud sticks were chasing him. He was quick, agile, while the humans were slow and clumsy but he knew he needed to keep running. If they caught him, suddenly Harry would go from hunter to hunted pretty quick.

He felt a spark run along his black fur, making it stand on end. He skidded to a halt. He had never felt something like that before. Nothing in the forest had ever felt quite like it. Confused and quite concerned, He glanced around and hid in a bush. He did not want to anger what creature had caused that feeling but he also could not be caught.

The hunters were slowly drawing near, their growls drowning out all other noises. However, just as a bush started to rustle nearby, suddenly all was silent. It was as if those hunters no longer existed.

The wolf slowly eased out of the brush, hoping to get a scent when suddenly an unknown force seemed to grab him and lift him from the forest floor. He was brought before a human, a two legger. Black fur ran down his head and his eyes were dark, like the night when the moon slept. Fear drove a whine from Harry's throat and his tail shuttered between his legs. This was it, even the moon could not save him this time. This time, Harry James Potter was going to die.


End file.
